


Midnight Impressions

by prussium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussium/pseuds/prussium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer camp, twenty one pilots, and parallel universes. Human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is another drabble from the Tumblr blog. Here is the prompt:  
> group sleep over and somehow we’re the last two awake why are we spilling our life stories to each other we barely get along WHY DO I GET SO EMOTIONAL AFTER MIDNIGHT also you’re so cool

Can you believe it? Summer camp will be over soon and I’m attending university in a week. It’s crazy! Will it be like the movies? Will I finally find something I’m good at and will it make me (rich and) famous?

“What if the universe is just a minute part of a greater organism? Like a flea in dog fur?” I ask nobody in particular.

Why do I have so many questions after midnight?

“I dunno, Alfred,” says Arthur in a hushed voice. “I’ve never thought about it. But even so, we can’t be sure about anything…. Everything is social construct. The “truth” is what society has made you believe in.”

Other than our voices, there is silence. It seems that he and I are the only ones awake at this point. I can tell he’s on the brink of falling asleep as well.

Having only three days left together, the team agrees to sleep in the cabin’s common area, all the twelve of us. Ludwig doesn’t enforce the house rules, and the first thing everyone does is to take his claim on the floor with pillows and blankets. They fall asleep one by one, the aftermath of Cards Against Humanity. Some begin snoring. Those who stay awake talk about nothing. I begin throwing existential questions and wait for anyone to respond.

It happens to be Arthur. I wonder why he bothers listening to me now – the longest interaction we’ve had was when we were paired up to make life jackets out of sacks and plastic soda bottles. We couldn’t stand each other’s guts since then. He’s short-tempered and bossy and he never runs out of complaints. Apparently, I’m too loud and airheaded. But here he is, falling asleep next to me.

“Hey, Arthur.”

“Yeah?”

“If the team is stuck in the middle of the sea and you have to kick someone out of the boat, who will that be and why?”

He thinks about it for a while. “I’d choose Ludwig. He seems to be an excellent swimmer like what we’ve witnessed today, so I guess he can handle himself even if I kick him out. You?”

“I’d volunteer myself probably. And rescue those who can’t swim.”

“Hmm, fair enough.”

“What if you’re stuck in a desert island? Who would you choose to be with and why? Pick one from the team.”

I’m just a little curious because he doesn’t seem to be close to anyone except for Kiku who’s in another team. I’ve seen the two of them walking around, quite content with their silent companionship.  

“Oh dear, I don’t know. Why do you keep asking these questions?”

I laugh. “I dunno. I get philosophical by midnight.”

He chuckles and lies on his side. “You’re a strange boy, I like you.”

“You like me?”

I turn my head and we are now facing each other. We’re so close – his forehead is inches away from my lips. His face looks odd upside down, but cute nevertheless. Even in the dark, his eyes have the same bright glow, like the grass fields in daylight. He’s blushing.

Matthew stirs beside me. Alerted, I tell Arthur, “I don’t think we should keep talking here.”

I can hardly hear myself. I point to my brother. “He’ll beat me up with his hockey stick if I wake him up.”

We get up, careful not to wake or step on anyone. It’s too late to go back when I realize I don’t have my glasses. Dang it.

Everyone seems to be having a good night’s sleep. Mathias grunts as Lukas kicks him in the shin. Gilbert lays spread eagle, taking up most of Yao’s space, which has pushed him closer to Ivan. I’m gonna miss this.

I feel myself breathe with ease as we reach the patio. Sitting by the steps, I inhale the smell of the woods and the clean, summer air. The weather is warm and less humid than the day, enough to relieve us from the heat. I can hear the sound of crickets in the distance. The scenery is far different from the city.  I feel at home here, with the dark forests and the infinite night sky. Wordlessly, we watch the billions of stars above us. This is something that I want.

Some thoughts cross my mind. What happens to the choices that we don’t take? Do they go to an alternate universe? Is there a parallel universe where we live different lives out of those choices?  

“I’m so happy to be here,” says Arthur, flashing a slight grin.

“Me too. Why did you move to the US, by the way? I mean, I heard education’s less expensive in the UK….” I add sheepishly, “Well, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

He shrugs. “I just take every opportunity to travel, really.”

“You’re lucky. I hardly ever left this continent.”

“My parents are firm believers of learning outside the classroom – so much so that they’d rather buy me a one-way ticket to America than have me around.” He laughs and plays with his hands. “I took a break for two years, and they rarely asked how I was doing.”

I hug my knees. I don’t know what to say.

“How about you? Matthew said your family moved from Canada just recently.”

“That’s right,” I say. “My stepdad – Matt’s dad – passed away a month ago and Mom decided to move back here.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“That’s okay,” I reply. “I’m just a little worried about Mom with these changes happening all at once. I hate seeing her sad. I’d buy her a house of gold if she asks me.”

Arthur gazes above him, as if searching for a particular constellation. “Will you put her on the map and cure her of disease?”

That puts the widest smile on my face. “By all means. You listen to twenty one pilots, too?”

“They’re the shit.”

“You’re cool, I like you.”

The words hang in the air before I realize what I said.

The sun will paint the sky in a few hours and I catch myself wishing for nighttime to stay. Then, I remember what he told me earlier, and what I thought about choices and parallel universes.

“How about we get some coffee when we return to the city?” I ask him.

“How about we go to sleep now? We’ve got rock climbing at eight.”

Without waiting, he stands up and heads back inside. I follow him, and our hands brush for a moment. He’s smiling.

It’s the same smile he gives me as we meet at a coffee shop a week later, right after class. I still have many questions, but I don’t find myself wondering about the parallel universe anymore because I’m happy we made this choice.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave a quote, a song, or a prompt for a short USUK/UKUS drabble, feel free to do so in my writing blog: prussiumscribbles.tumblr.com. Have a nice day! :)


End file.
